<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daylight by Lia_Petros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534519">Daylight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros'>Lia_Petros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp: Ray of Light [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor-centric, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Stubborn Idiots to Friends to Lovers, SuperCorp, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena has never seen her friend hurt so badly before which could only be one of the few (and ironic) perks of not knowing Kara was Supergirl. Now she gets it — seeing the bruises in her friend’s face made her guts twist in pain.<br/>—</p><p>Kara is bruised and powerless after fighting the new alleged leader of Leviathan; Lena appears because they need to talk. There's a chance to repair their friendship but there's so much pain yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp: Ray of Light [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to thank Kalphite for taking their time to proofread this chapter and help me with the abhorrent mistakes I've made. Not only I corrected grammar mistakes but I also changed two things; one because it didn't make sense with the plot and other because I rewatched an episode - I changed the dialogue relating to Adam's scenes in 4x07.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it was solely up to Lena, they wouldn’t be here today since she wanted Kara’s health to improve before they talk but the blonde demanded, and who was Lena Luthor to deny a demand from a Goddess-like alien?</p><p> </p><p>Kara asked and Lena said yes. Also, they could talk about how suspicious it was to see kryptonite on the explosion site another time as Kara is still gradually healing, and Lena doesn’t want to worry her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena has never seen her friend hurt so badly before which could only be one of the few (and ironic) perks of not knowing Kara was Supergirl. Now she gets it — seeing the bruises in her friend’s face made her guts twist in pain. The spots were colorful, never deciding whether they were a mix between green, purple and yellow, and the shades shined sickeningly.</p><p> </p><p>On the bright side, they were on Kara’s building rooftop, where the Sun was shining beautifully.</p><p> </p><p>“The sunbed does a nice job, but nothing beats the real thing,” Kara says. Her eyes are closed, and she seems to be fine, at peace.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet,” the raven-haired answers unsurely.</p><p> </p><p>Being near Kara after everything they have been through is awkward, to say the least. Lena has been thinking about all the wrong decisions she has made since their fallout, beginning with Hope’s creation — something she has to yet undo.</p><p> </p><p>The young Luthor also realized in the few days she stayed at her penthouse how close she was to cross lines that would lead her to a point of no return and all because she was too hurt to think logically. Being alone these past days, while Kara was at the DEO healing, was good and bad for Lena. She made one list of the bad things she has done and another list of things she didn’t see it as inherently bad, but could potentially be if done with bad intentions.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, she deliberately fell into a rabbit hole looking for her true morals. Was she a bad person or was she only misguided?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Kara could answer that better than Lena.</p><p> </p><p>And it is Kara herself that breaks Lena’s thought by patting the empty seat — a beach chair. The former L-Corp CEO scrunches her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon here. Sunbathe with me,” Kara’s voice sounds healthy enough to lessen the guilt that was weighing on Lena’s heart these past few days. Not that she should be held accountable for how disastrous that fight was. Still, the woman was bearing the weight of her past doings.</p><p> </p><p>“You should've warned me. I’d bring my sunblock,” and the mocking scoff the blonde lets out makes Lena laughs a little. She sits on the empty chair nevertheless; it’s hot which serves as an alert for her to not touch its steel armrests, especially when her hands are already burned</p><p> </p><p>(The ointment she bought does the job just fine, but it takes time.</p><p> </p><p>It’s better than her left arm muscles that are still too sore but alas, tomorrow or soon she will go to a proper doctor.)</p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p> </p><p>She raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing?” Lena is the one who is scoffing.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t <em>I</em> be the one asking <em>you</em> this?</p><p> </p><p>“I, maybe, but, uh, you can ask that <em>after</em> answering me. So, how are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena rolls her eyes completely annoyed with Kara’s stance.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, ok. I’m <em>fine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had third-degree burning in your hands, Le--”</p><p> </p><p>“Second-<em>ish</em> but as I said, I am <em>fine</em>, Kara. I’m not the one who almost died crushed by a building explosion with me inside it.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other before Kara looks away.</p><p> </p><p>“True but I’m not human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is not an excuse when there’s kryptonite involved. Also, this shouldn’t be an excuse <em>at all</em>! No, you’re not human but you can still bend and break, it’s just, way more difficult to put you down, but it’s not impossible!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena only acknowledges she raised her voice when Kara shrugs after wincing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I-- is just, I saw you almost die.”</p><p> </p><p>Now they hold their stare for longer than before — longer than best friends usually stare at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but that isn’t exactly reassuring.”</p><p> </p><p>Like that, the silence fills the open-air space they are in. Kara is drinking something that looks more like nail polish than a human beverage; it has this glittering gleam and the consistency is similar to a milkshake. However, Lena doesn’t ask what it is. Instead, she remains silent while enjoying the sun warming her body with her eyes closed.</p><p>—<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When she speaks, Lena has no idea how much time has passed since they both decided to remain quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing you like that reminded me of you and Reign fighting,” Lena’s voice is small, but unwavering, “and it’s ironic because I was scared for her, for Supergirl, but hey, I still had you. I’m mean, I visited you while you were sick, but that wasn’t you, was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was J’onn,” with the blonde’s response, she hums, thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why is harder for me to forgive you so easily, you know? I mean, I didn’t forget all the saving you have done, Kara, but my mind was never gentle to me so every time I remembered something good you did for me and how you believed me without batting an eye, I was also reminded of how your other persona dismissed my feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to, Lena, I swear that I didn’t mean to act out on you like that, it’s just-- I don’t know, I was scared that--”</p><p> </p><p>“That I’d be turning into a bad person like my brother?” She knows she shouldn’t interrupt, but controlling her emotions around Kara has proven to be a difficult task.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! <em>No!</em> I never thought you--”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did Supergirl make that remark about my last name when I asked her about her real name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, you asked me, Le--”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. No, I asked <em>her</em> because at that time Supergirl and Kara Danvers were two different people for me. She could’ve said she was you,” as hard as it is, Lena tries to calm her nerves. Fighting was exhausting even back then on their old Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you didn’t. Were you really that afraid to lose me? I’m mean, we barely knew each other so why--”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Barely</em> knew each other!?” She didn’t realize how offensive — <em>dismissive</em> — that was of her. “You told me how you felt when your brother spiraled and showed his psychotic colors, Lena! You told me how you were afraid of what you could become after ending Jack Spheer’s agony,” Lena tries to refute this but Kara doesn’t allow it and continues speaking, pointing index finger at Lena’s direction, “and no, <em>don’t</em> give me that look, don’t pull the ‘I killed him’ crap on me, Lena! You didn’t do that. You freed him; it was different. Just like you have freed the world from Lex’s wickedness!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara is panting, and that is worrying since the blonde is still recovering from the explosion. Lena worries, but she doesn’t get near the woman because they are fighting, <em>again</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t surprising as they argue all the time since Lena revealed she had known Kara’s secret way before the blonde had told her. Lena inhales deeply trying to regain some calmness. </p><p> </p><p>“I need a drink,” she states, getting up from her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I have some beer in the freezer,” Kara notices Lena’s face, “or orange juice?”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Beer it is,’</em> the raven-haired woman thinks as she walks inside to go back to Kara’s apartment. It’s not ungratefulness, but being raised in a stupidly rich family meant Lena had some restrictions to follow like guidelines, and she always wanted to be seen as a well-behaved child and teenager.</p><p> </p><p>(Congratulations to one Andrea Rojas to show her how to live a little.)</p><p> </p><p>She is back after twenty minutes or so with a beer bottle and no cups and when she approaches Kara, she offers the bottle to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Want some?” Kara seems taken aback by something she sees.</p><p> </p><p>“No cups?”</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, I barely know you. I didn’t know where to find a cup and I didn’t want to look for one either, but obviously I know where the bottle opener is,” Lena teases lightly and she watches Kara realizing it is a joke. “Also, if I were to search for cup, who knows what I would find?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara snorts at the remark, but she doesn’t comment on how Lena used to know where the cups were or how once upon a time the Luthor had felt at home at Kara’s to go looking for what she needed.</p><p> </p><p>Things have changed on Earth-Prime, including Kara’s cupboard, but she didn’t think one day she would’ve to Lena show around again.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that like I have a third persona suit hiding somewhere,” soon as she says, she recognizes her mistake. “I’m mean, I--”</p><p> </p><p>“Red Daughter wasn’t your fault, Kara. You couldn’t know the side effects of Harun-El would affect you,” she takes a sip of the beer. It takes her to a time when all Lena wanted was to feel normal and somehow free; she had always thought her family was caging her. They were, but the real problem wasn’t their restrictions and concerns.</p><p> </p><p>They stay silent once more although is obvious Kara wants to ask something. Maybe something about Lena drinking a beer out of the bottle or perhaps something about them. Whatever is on the blonde’s mind, it stays there for a while as she remains quiet while sunbathing.</p><p>—<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Would you have told me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I had told you about me being Supergirl when I felt like it, would you have told me about Reign, Sam and everything else you were doing at your secret lab?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena doesn’t bat an eye and answers that. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-- why didn’t you tell, you know, Supergirl?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks vulnerable and scared like she knew the question could set them on fire again when they are trying to amicably mend things between them. Lena can’t state anything on Kara’s behalf, but what she can say is that is hard for both of them — mending things without burning.</p><p> </p><p>However, being side by side with the blonde meant they weren’t ready to give up on their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t owe her anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“She saved your life so many times. How could you not--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but see, almost every time she had appeared to save me it was on <em>your</em> behalf or because of you and, <em>yes</em>, Kara, I now know you two are the same fucking person living your Hannah Montana childhood dream--”</p><p> </p><p>“You watched Hannah Montana?!”</p><p> </p><p>“--but before I knew it, I thought of you and Supergirl as two different beings and even though she has saved me from dying more times than she should--”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?! What--”</p><p> </p><p>“--she was someone I respected, but wouldn’t ask <em>permission</em> to do my things because if I didn’t feel like I could be completely honest with you about so many things I’ve kept in along the years how could I trust her? How could I trust that that woman wouldn’t hurt my friend Sam? You overreacting as Supergirl just showed me I was right to not come forward. Also, Supergirl was never my moral compass, because the one person I’d go asking for advice was you. You, Kara, but you were human then, at least in the perception I had of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Have ever you thought about the fact that you could’ve outed yourself as an alien without outing yourself as Supergirl? If you had done at least that I’d probably come to you asking your guidance because if we are being honest here now, I actually needed it. I wanted to count on you, but you, ah, you, I, I couldn’t, I, I didn’t want you to look at me any differently only because I was messing around with something that would definitely make me look like the bad guy. I needed you to look at me like I was doing something good.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena was glad she didn’t shed a single tear while speaking so openly about how awful that year was for her, but her hands were shaking — she could blame that on the icy bottle of beer if Kara asked anything, which the blonde didn’t; the other woman had a lot to process. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, uh, there is, there is a lot that I want to discuss to, so, hm, ‘kay,” Kara’s hand goes to her face without her realizing there are no glasses for her to adjust. “Er, right, hm. Right. Okay. Supergirl saved you the right amount of times--” Lena grows a little smug.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because I’m always in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are, and you keep jumping at it too, but that’s a talk for another day.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, dear. Really?</p><p> </p><p>“I never realized how Supergirl was always telling you how I, Kara, was there for you like Supergirl was my personal courier, the one I would send to do the task that needed muscles that I supposedly didn’t have. I just, I don’t know, I guess I just wanted you to know someone believed in you.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, I didn’t know you esteemed me that much to consider me your moral compass. I’ve grown used to people assuming that I always knew what I was doing and because of that I could never falter or fail. Which lead me to what,” she looks straight to Lena’s eyes, “what I love most about, ah, about us; the fact that I could fail and be wrong, but it wouldn’t matter because you saw me as someone normal and not this hero that had to perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s upper lips twist a little in what is the smallest and sweetest smile she has ever given so far, especially for Kara, who was a master in making the young Luthor smile with such care-free.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to be perfect for me to look up to you. You were imperfect in a way that I could only dream to be,” her smile vanishes, “and then I had to listen to Lex telling and showing me who you truly were.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, I--”</p><p> </p><p>“That broke me Kara because I didn’t want you in my life when I first got here, but you were so bright and it was so, so painfully easy to bask in your light and warmth that I-- I accepted it,” Lena’s shoulders sag a little. “I embraced your light and unbeknownst to me, I… well, I became addicted to it.”</p><p> </p><p>She can’t look at her friend right now especially when she knows the blonde is staring at her intensely; so, she drinks the last sip of her beer and puts the bottle aside on the rooftop floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve told you on the plane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes-- wait, <em>what</em>?” Lena turns almost her entire body to face Kara. “You were going to tell me on the plane to Kasnia?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Back to National City, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you?!” she knows she sounds exasperated, however, Lena didn’t expect to hear Kara saying that she once had the guts to come clean.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Eve had betrayed you and you had just found out about it. When I felt brave enough to talk about it, you started saying how you couldn’t deal with another betray and how, if it wasn’t for our friendship and my <em>integrity</em>, you wouldn’t be able to trust anyone else and I, I just couldn’t, okay? </p><p> </p><p>“You were so vulnerable, and I couldn’t tell you I was lying since the beginning of our friendship. You would’ve hated me and I, I couldn’t have borne it because just like you became addicted to my light, I became addicted to how normal I could be around you. I didn’t want to lose that or you. But I did anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Having you in my life was my one connection to normalcy. I had the chance to spend my time with someone without talking about the last crisis or latest bad person that had shown up.”</p><p> </p><p>Something sparks inside Lena and she moves to sit on Kara’s chair, which makes the blonde adjusts herself for Lena to fit comfortably — or as comfortably as one can be on a small beach chair that doesn’t even recline. Carefully for her own good, she reaches for Kara’s hand, holding without squeezing it.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have put myself in your place.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve too,” Kara squeezes Lena’s hand softly, but the Luthor hisses anyway. “Oh, shoot. I forgot!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” and it <em>feels</em> fine. Not her hand though, because it fucking hurts and itches every now and then, but the physical pain was always more manageable than the emotional one. “But, Kara, I remember what you’ve said about making excuses and such.”</p><p> </p><p>She searches for the blonde’s eyes only to see insecurity shining through the gentle blue of Kara’s irises.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, I hadn’t any idea that one of the reasons for keeping you in the dark for so long was because I wanted you there. I admitted being selfish, but never that I <em>enjoyed</em> it because I had this thing, I had something that was only mine and mine alone. Never before I had allowed myself such a thing, understand?” Lena nods because-- well, she understands what Kara is trying to say.</p><p> </p><p>“And the other reason besides selfishness and fear to hurt me even more?” Her voice is soft, almost a whisper; and the raven-haired notices finally that the blonde hero is almost completely powerless because Kara had to lean a little to listen what she had voiced.</p><p> </p><p>“Listening to unsolicited opinions,” Kara laughs, and Lena snorts a little. “There were so many times when I wanted to tell you that I’d hear Alex saying it was better to wait because of this, because of that, because of your last name, and there were so many times when I was about to text you and invite you to a slumber party--”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you really judging me for watching Hannah Montana as a kid when you still call it a ‘slumber party’?” she mocks the blonde who sticks out her tongue to Lena — and she scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Anyhow</em>, there were times when I wanted to invite you to <em>spend the night</em>,” why  does Lena’s heart skips a beat at the new choice of words? Thank God Kara can’t listen to her weird-ass heart, “but then Alex would remind me how sometimes I hover while sleeping and that would be a disaster to explain to you. So, I tried to compromise. I wouldn’t tell you, but she and everyone else would treat you nicely at Game Night.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, <em>that</em> explains it.</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head a little.</p><p> </p><p>“In the end, I put myself in an endless web of lies that ended up with you being more hurt than I could’ve ever imagined.”</p><p>—<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lena muses what she should say next. As a scientist and ever-curious person, she could inquire more about the sleep-hovering that Kara have mentioned, but their conversation has a somber atmosphere and they are touching serious topics, so she files her questions about Kara alienness for another moment.</p><p> </p><p>(She is certain their friendship doesn’t end here.</p><p> </p><p>This conversation holds a multitude of possibilities instead of being a moment for farewells.)</p><p> </p><p>“Not to blame you, but--” she sighs, “but without you in my life, I have made so many poor choices lately,” she shudders, “and I also have been doing some lab experiments that you most certainly will hate.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t judge you.”</p><p> </p><p>A dry and harsh laugh escapes Lena’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Firstly, I had, I had been experimenting with Harun-El--”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, Lena. Remember Eve’s cousin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, could you just, shut it a little?” Why can things be easier than this? Coming clean isn’t easy; although it’s time for Lena owns her past and present mistakes, it doesn’t mean she is ready for it. However, Kara was honest and so open with her that Lena felt she owed her friend the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ok. Sorry, go on,” the young Danvers mimics zipping her mouth and throwing away the key.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we met Eve’s cousin, but what you don’t know is that I had secretly opened a study to test Harun-El on human subjects,” Lena sees how Kara struggles to keep quiet. “The first subject died, and I knew the chances of him dying were high but I injected him with the serum anyway,” the way Kara’s eyes widened tells Lena all she needs to know — she will lose the blonde before she gets her back, but the young Luthor keeps talking because she has to. “He told me how his brother died saving him in an operating table. He told me how much he wanted to do something worthy of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to shut down the trial then, because as soon I knew he had a kidney transplant, I knew the chances of surviving the experiment were small because his kidney wasn’t his. Still, I proceeded because he reminded me why I was doing that. I didn’t tell him his survival odds. I figured he would change his mind.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I moved the spider.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> “And before you think that’s it, it isn’t. Besides keeping Malefic locked out in a cell to use his mind-controlling powers, I have honed an artificial intelligence and I purposely transferred the A.I. to Eve’s body--”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>what</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“--and let’s not forget my Non-Nocere project which was the reason why I pretended everything was fine between us,” the pain displayed on Kara’s face is clear and Lena doesn’t know if it is because her facial wounds still hurt or if it is for everything Lena has revealed.</p><p> </p><p>She finds out when the reporter lets go of her hand. Understanding Kara’s body language, Lena returns to her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, how could you--”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s awful and I’m not trying to justify what I have done, but--”</p><p> </p><p>“--do those things? It’s not up to you or me or anyone to judge if a person deserves to live and--”</p><p> </p><p>“--I see now that I have been acting on pure anger and hurt without thinking rationally--”</p><p> </p><p>“--you <em>took out </em>Eve’s free will. She was a bad person, but she didn’t <em>deserve</em> that--”</p><p> </p><p>“--but I will mend what I can mend before is too late--”</p><p> </p><p>“--and that man you <em>killed</em>!? What were you thinking, why you did that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to help humanity! I was trying to cure people, to allow them to live longer and healthier! I didn’t want to create heroes and villains, I wanted to find a cure for all--”</p><p> </p><p>“--stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara raises her voice and gets up from the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I remembered one time you were talking about metahumans! It sounded a lot with your brother--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>not</em> like Lex! <em>You</em> were the first to tell me that and I <em>believed </em>you! I’m trying to do some good! How can you not see it? I, I’m just misguided!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena is shaking although the weather is nice and warm out there — too warm, truth be told — and her eyes are burning because <em>fuck fuck shit crap no no no I know I shouldn’t have told her damn it fuck shite</em> and she wants to cry as she thinks they are losing their way back to each other and she is the only one to blame.</p><p> </p><p>She opens and closes her hands and all the bandages covering the burnt spots are causing pain rather than providing aid, but Lena doesn’t mind <em>this</em> pain; not when her heart is beating frantically on her chest, and the beatings are reverberating on her ears loudly.</p><p> </p><p>In her sheer panic, Lena misses Kara approaching her and embracing her — softly at first then adding more and more pressure.</p><p> </p><p>It takes the longest seconds of Lena’s life for her to calm down, but eventually she does so.</p><p> </p><p>“I, I didn’t mean to-- I don’t know, I just-- I guess I never was this close to someone who needed moral guidance,” Kara says softly against Lena’s black hair and the younger woman sighs calmly feeling more in control of herself.</p><p> </p><p>She has lost all her control; Lena got up from the chair while speaking, and she doesn’t remember doing it so, not that it matters. Wrapped in Kara’s warmth Lena feels safe, so she hugs her friend back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I forget how much you have endured and how misguided your childhood was when I see you in your office being a kick-ass CEO many old men fear and respect. And I did exactly what I told I wouldn’t do — I judged you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” she purrs completely relaxed in Kara’s arms, but she notices how Kara tenses out of the blue. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Yeah, pft, why wouldn’t I-- you know what, I need to sit again,” and so Kara does it, leaving a confused Lena to sit on her chair as well. “Sorry for judging you. I guess I’m growing to be cynical.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, not cynical, but maybe a hypocrite? Because I stand up for you when you’re not around, but when you are close by, I judge you. I don’t know why I do that sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe because I gave you an unasked responsibility to be my moral compass?” The raven-haired suggests and maybe she’s right. “Maybe we had silently demanded much more than we could from each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara seems pensive for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, maybe. You wanted me to guide you through some of your decisions and I wanted you because you made me feel normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I am not. I’m a literal alien.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, you’re not human, so what? That doesn’t mean you don’t get to be normal. The concept of normal differs for people, Kara,” talk about an advice Lena herself should heed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also a hero?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your choice and again, it can be your normal. Your normal doesn’t have to match everybody’ else’s normal,” Kara snorts at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope not. I mean, <em>your</em> normal isn’t healthy, at, all,” the blonde laughs loudly again, holding her ribs out of pain; her nose is scrunched too hard, it’s how Lena knows Kara is in mild pain.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You barely sleep, you barely eat, you drink way too much alcohol, you work a lot and on the top of all that your life is constantly in danger, sometimes because of your own fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena scoffs at that, but she remains quiet because Kara is right — her habits are far from being healthy; that what happens when she is left unsupervised. With no Lillian around her saying what she should eat or when the curfew is, Lena loses her sense of routine.</p><p> </p><p>(Lillian was not a good mother to her, but the woman made sure that young Lena had a routine of some sorts.)</p><p>—<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Sun shines fiercely over the horizon reaching powerfully the rooftop. Lena watches Kara basking in all its shining glory and she can see how her friend gets energized from its rays. The sick wounds’ colors lessen slightly and subtly. There are still some spots colored with greens, yellows, and purples, but the sight doesn’t make Lena feel bad.</p><p> </p><p>She checks her cell phone for the first time since she got there — 12:33 pm.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you hungry? You’re always hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, but I don’t want to leave. Also, there isn’t food at my place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, we can order something. Big Belly maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah-- oh, by, the, freaking, way, do you know Luthorcorp owns it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena and the raven-haired see how excited the blonde is with this newfound information.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Luthorcorp used to own it back on e-thirty-eight, but I sold right after I rebranded the company.”</p><p> </p><p>The gasp Kara lets out makes the raven-haired knits her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>monster</em>!” Lena chuckles lightly enjoying the nice warmth that is being called something so heavy and bad for the stupidest reason. Seeing their banter has returned makes Lena’s heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, see for the bright side, there is at least one perk in this new Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe more than one because your brother apparently <em>cares</em> for his employees. I’ve read the employment agreement and is quite good.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know that’s probably a side effect of his wish to be seen as a hero, right? I don’t think he <em>knows</em> all Luthorcorp employees has that many benefits or its extension to the DEO personnel,” she sees how Kara watches her, as she is trying to guess what Lena is going to say next, “but don’t worry, I’m not going to touch that. If anything, I’m going to keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better! I was looking through some documents in search of some dirty on Lex, and I discovered that the acting Luthorcorp CEO,” that is, Lena, “has to take a mandatory paid vacation just like every other employee,” she can see the glint in Kara’s eyes which makes her rolls her own eyes. “You know you need it.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Maybe,’</em> she thinks to herself, but Lena was never one to go on vacation or even take a couple of days off to enjoy a nice beach or a homey cottage in the countryside.</p><p>—<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kara isn’t inhaling the food and it’s almost weird to watch the older woman eat at a normal pace, which makes silence between them stretches longer than Lena wishes for.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder she’s the one who breaks it.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll look for help. Professional help,” the statement makes Kara looks at her hand worryingly, “<em>psychological</em> professional help.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s mouth opens just a little and Lena has the littlest peek of some half-eaten food, and she irks at the sight before averting her eyes to other direction as the blonde finished chewing the rest of the food to swallow quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I, I think it’s nice. Really. You could talk to Kel--”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” is almost harsh, “I mean, only to ask for references because Kelly is… <em>biased</em> whether she wants to help me or not. I, I’ve researched enough to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Oh, yeah, yes, it makes sense. Because she is Alex’s girlfriend,” Kara eats a fry.</p><p> </p><p>“And James’ sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>She feels Kara’s eyes on her — intense and questioning.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What-- nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re burning my head with your stare, Kara,” her friend was looking anxious until Lena called her by her name, and the Luthor notices the change in Kara’s mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I-- I just never understood why you dated him.”</p><p> </p><p>If Lena had bitten her food, she would’ve choked on the burger she was eating. She couldn’t believe what she’s just heard.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you <em>mean</em>?! You and Sam practically pushed me to him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, for a one time-thing only, not a whole relationship!”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t understand. She has done exactly what her friends expected from her regarding James — she gave him a chance although she didn’t want to be with him not only for a night — and now she finds out she understood the message completely wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Lena blinks at her sudden realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you two just wanted me to screw him and then ditch him?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara chokes on her soda.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, no? Actually, yes, but ditched him with kindness? I guess? I don’t know. I guess I wanted you to be happy and you two were looking at each other, so I thought it was a nice idea to explore. And then I went and tried to use your relationship with James as leverage to get info.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, there are so many open wounds.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Lena’s voice sounds constricted. “Why did you do that by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“No clue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” She says with a questioning brow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a shit thing to do and I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have meddled.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena pouts softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you shouldn’t have, but I guess we are both sinners.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are,” they resume eating, quietly enjoying their greasy meal at the rooftop. Lena had ordered the food through a new app and went down to take the food to the rooftop and all because Kara seemed relaxed up there. “Anyway, so you are going to look for help, that’s nice news. That also means you will end your partnership with Lex?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>She avoids Kara’s eyes and mentally braces herself for another fight; however, Lena knows she has to be close to Lex in order to know what he’s scheming.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lena!</em> He is dangerous!”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that like I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do, but you are still too keen on self-sacrifice and jumping into dangerous situations,” her heart warms and doubles its size by listening to Kara speaking with so much worry.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be cautious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Kara says distrustfully, “I feel I need a Truth Seeker to confirm that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave the poor thing out of it. Lex has used it already. Allow it to rest,” once again Kara chokes on her food.</p><p> </p><p>“He <em>used</em> the Truth Seeker?”</p><p> </p><p>“When he offered to partner with me, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a hint of pain in Kara’s face — there is something more than Lena can’t pin what it is exactly, but that makes her stomach twists uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is the one to check time this time; Lena leans to spy, seeing that it’s 2:48 pm on her friend’s cell phone screen.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t work today, will you?” Lena has to since she only emptied her day for some hours, but Kara has her pleading eyes on <em>and</em> she is pouting, and suddenly the woman is taken back to their first lunch date when the beginner reporter pouted the moment the businesswoman had said she had to go back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Lena remembers how her insides melted and became a pool of internal organs — in the most pleasant way possible, for every different sensation with Kara was pleasant even if they were the very definition of weird.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of saying yes and explaining she had only cleaned her schedule for a couple of hours, Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, I won’t work today,” work (and Lex and everything else, really) could wait till tomorrow. She is mending things with her friend and they are walking a nice path.</p><p> </p><p>If someone asked Lena if she has forgiven Kara for keeping such a huge secret, she would say yes. She would say yes even if it stings some days. The hurt is bearable now, and she feels able to carry it without suffocating or going blind. Lena has seen where her pain has led her and what mistakes she has made or almost made because she wasn’t processing her feelings properly.</p><p> </p><p>She is ready to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Kara’s child-like grin whilst squealing happily at Lena’s answer, the Luthor sees it was worth it to talk openly, to expose herself that much.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! Ok, so we are going to have a sleepover and--”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you called them slumber parties,” she teases the blonde who dutifully ignores her this time.</p><p> </p><p>“--we are going to do a movie marathon starting with Wizard of Oz and ending with Jurassic Park!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena chuckles at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking forward to watching how Wizard of Oz leads to Jurassic Park,” the way Kara’s eyes wickedly widen makes Lena shivers intensely but subtly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you have no idea of what you got yourself in.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallows, <em>hard</em>.</p><p> </p><p>(Selfishly thanking Kara’s momentary lack of powers.)</p><p> </p><p>“May I rain check it the movie marathon for, maybe, never?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde laughs hysterically falling into her chair’s backrest.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>And although Lena is a little afraid of what is going to happen on this sleepover, she smiles at Kara’s carefree laughter that fills the rooftop while the daylight shines on the blonde as if it is giving her its blessings.</p><p> </p><p>Things are truly looking good for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, look, at, <em>that</em> a one-shot that happens on the same day, without little time skip! I'm really proud of myself for that. For those who are following the <em>Ray of Light</em> series, two things:</p><p>1. I created a Spotify playlist with on songs that inspired the one-shot's titles so far and I'll keep updating with the series. Check it out here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lUuzq1dXYAZd2NkZnfZSK</p><p>2. About the timeline, <em>Never Really Over</em> happened late-January while <em>Afterglow</em> covers February to late-April because yes a few months have passed without them talking to each other. <em>Daylight</em> is set on the first week of May since some days have passed as well.</p><p> <br/>Feedbacks are always welcome. It makes a writer happy! Also, I'm posting this series on Tumblr. If you guys ever want to talk there just go to: https://liapretos.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>